Hurt
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Why Johnny's really so jumpy


The cold of the night pressed down on the lot, the breeze blowing the flickering fire that was built. Johnny shivered and scooted a little closer to the fire, letting it warm his face and hands. The sky was mostly overcast, but every once in a while, the clouds would part and the crescent moon would make its appearance.

"What are you doing out here in the cold?" A voice asked from behind him, causing him to jump.

Looking over his shoulder, there stood none other than Dallas Winston a cigarette hanging from his mouth which also held a scowl.

"Where would you have me go?"

"Uh, let's see, how about Pony's house?" He said, sitting down next to him.

"I don't know,"

"I swear, you hang out with the kid to much, your starting to act like him,"

Johnny just gave him a look.

"You got the goods to back up that look?" Dally cocked an eyebrow at him.

"No," He went back to looking at the fire.

"Seriously, why?"

"I just have a lot on my mind and if I was there I wouldn't be able to think like I need to,"

"What's on your mind?"

Johnny leaned back from the fire's glow, so the red that was tainting his cheeks wouldn't be seen. "Just somethings,"

"Because that isn't vague as all holy fuck," Dally said, flicking his ashes at Johnny.

"Aw man, you wouldn't want to hear about it,"

"Try me, I'm here, so I might as well listen,"

"I've started getting feelings for someone," Johnny said lightly, bringing his knee up to rest his head on it.

"Don't tell me your getting feeling for Pony are you?" Dally said, looking at him.

Johnny made a face at that. "No way, he's like my brother,"

"Just making sure," Dally smirked. "So who?"

"Not telling,"

"Why?"

"Cuz," He said, blushing even more.

"Its Darry isn't it?"

Johnny looked at him like he was crazy. "No,"

"Two-bit? Steve?"

"No and hell no,"

"Hmmm,"

"Why are you assuming it's a guy?" Johnny asked, getting a little flustered.

"Come on Johnnycakes, its me, I know these things,"

Johnny rolled his eyes.

"Its Soda,"

"NO, would you knock it off," Johnny huffed.

Dally looked at him and then got to his knees and pounced on Johnny, knocking the younger teen to the ground and laid on him.

"Get off,"

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Dally quirked an eyebrow.

The color faded fast from Johnny's face as he looked up at Dally. "What?"

"Well lets see, it wasn't any other of our gang and I can't see you and either of the Shepard's together so that just leaves little ol' me,"

Johnny's eyes got even wider and he tried to move out from under Dally.

"Uh uh uh," Dally scolded, pushing in down more.

"Come on Dal," He said quietly.

"What could you possibly see in a hood like me?" Dally asked.

"I admire you and with how you protect me, it makes me feel loved and I just started returning the feelings for what you do for me, to you," Johnny wiggled a little, only to be pushed down again.

"I see, so does that mean you want me to stop being nice to you,"

"No, not at all," Johnny looked close to tears.

"Then what do you want?"

"What I really want I don't think you want to give me,"

Dally clicked his tongue and tilted his head. "And what are you asking for?"

"You know what I'm asking for,"

"Do I?"

"Dally, I want you to love me back and that's never going to happen, so why don't you just move and we'll never talk about this again, ok?"

"What if that doesn't fly with me?"

"Dallas just get off of me,"

Dally looked down at him and smirked. "My, my someone's getting mad,"

"Dal," He sounded pleading this time.

"You just like saying my name don't cha Johnny?"

Johnny huffed again and tried to wiggle out from under him again. "Let me up, I'll go to the Curtis's,"

This time Dally grabbed his hands and pinned them to the hard ground. "Your not going anywhere,"

"Why not?" Johnny huffed.

"Because I said so,"

Johnny sighed. "Whatever,"

"That's better," Dally smirked again.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Johnny struggled a bit, but Dally pressed his wrists making them hurt, so he stopped.

"What's wrong with me, what's wrong with you?"

"What?"

"How far have you gone with your fantasy's of me?" Dally inquired.

"What?"

"Have you fingered yourself, thinking it was me? Stretching yourself?"

"Yes, ok is that what you fucking want to hear?"

"Yes, that means it makes my job easier,"

"What?"

"Shut up," Dally grabbed both of Johnny's hands in one and undid Johnny's pants an pushed them and his boxers down and kicked them off.

Johnny shivered on the cold ground as Dally pulled his own pants and boxers down to his knee's.

"Dal," Johnny started in a low voice, but was told to shut up again.

Dally grabbed something out of his jacket and before Johnny could ask Dally was pressing his cock into him. Johnny hissed and cussed as Dally pressed all the way into him.

"Dally," Johnny gasped as the older males started moving in and out of him.

"Shut up and enjoy it," Dally growled.

Johnny tossed his head back against the ground as Dally just moved quicker in and out in a rhythm. His cock twitched and was begging to be touched by the time that Dally commanded him to get him self off. Johnny listened and did moaning at the pleasure of it all and came just a moment or two later. Dally grunted and came inside of Johnny. When he was done he pulled out of the younger male and pulled a thick handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped himself with it, then tossed it at Johnny and stood up. Pulling his pants and doing them up, he looked down as Johnny cleaned himself up the best he could.

"I'll see you around," Dally said, lighting up a cigarette and walking away.

The tears started falling down his face fast as he pulled his pants on and went back to watching the flames. Falling asleep in the lot, he couldn't help but feel used. Used and broken.

The next day, he got jumped by 4 Soc's in a blue mustang and was even more broken when Dally wouldn't even look at him.

Johnny became jumpy after that night and all but refused to let anyone in, because both events just proved. Its not only the bad guys that can kill you inside.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok ok ok ok, NOW Someone asked for this pairing, but once again I can't find it (I really need to start writing this shit down -_-)

EDIT: AH HA so lost so broken asked for this ^_^

Anyway, I know this is like really angsty and what not and I apologize, when I get the right idea, I'll put up a NICE one, where they get together (or already are, or something…. Something, NOT this)

I hope you guys like it anyway.

And yes at the end it is talking about the part in the book that Bob beats him up.

I don't own a thing


End file.
